


Oops!

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Thorne accidently loses Scarlet and Wolf's sons.





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

"How do you lose a baby?" Cress cried, "How do you lose two babies?!" Thorne was supposed to be watching Scarlet's and Wolf's twins Zander and Zaden. 

It had been a much needed girls night out and Wolf was busy with work, so Thorne was watching the kids. He had fallen asleep on the couch though and lost the boys. 

Scarlet looked like she could blow at any moment. "I don't know!" Thorne tells them. "They were there and then I fell asleep and they were not there. Scarlet, please don't kill me." 

"I'm trying not to." She confesses. 

"Where do they usually hide?" Cress asks Scarlet.

"Um," Scarlet runs her hand through her bright red hair, and her wedding ring gets caught in it for a moment. "They like hiding in the barn, but you guys obviously don't have one. Sometimes they hide in cabinets."

"Let's go look in the kitchen." Cress suggest. 

The adults went in the kitchen and looked around. They had no luck in finding the little boys. "Any where else we could look?" Thorne asked.

"Do you guys have an attic?" Scarlet asks.

"Yeah." Thorn answers.

"Is it easy to get to?" 

"Yes, do you think they could be up there?" Cress asks. 

"Maybe." Cress leads Scarlet to the attic and Thorn follows them. All three are very grateful when they see the two little boys playing with the Christmas decorations. Scarlet starts laughing, "Hi, babies!"

Both the boys turn. When they see it's their mom they both light up, and shout, "MOMMY!" 

Scarlet picked them up. "Let's go home boys." On the way out Scarlet whispered on Thorne's ear, "If you ever lose my kids again I ever kill you." 

Thorne stood there, terrified of how Scarlet could kill him. Cress laughed and hit his shoulder. "I hope you don't lose our baby." 

"Me too, wait." He looked at her. "Are you pregnant?"

Cress nods her head yes, "I am. You're going to be a dad."

Thorne kissed her forehead then picked her up. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but can you loosen up your hold?"


End file.
